Cry On My Shoulder
by Firaga's Heart
Summary: Let my arms be your shelter. Your hiding place forever. I'll love you more than life... [OneShot][Olence]


**C**ry **O**n **M**y **S**houlder  
_f.i.r.a.g.a.'.s h.e.a.r.t_

-------------------------------------------

You've had some **hard** _times  
_Had **thorns** placed in your_ side  
_I _know_ about what you've been **_going through  
_****Tears** of **pain** are _f a l l i n g down  
_It _hurts_ so bad you're** crying **_out  
_Your _problems_ **won't** last forever  
Let _me_ put you back**_ together_**...

-------------------------------------------

_"Pence? You out here?"_

_I hear her voice. She's looking for me. But I won't let her find me. I won't forgive her for what she's doing to me._

_She's back inside. She's not looking anymore. She's packing. She's leaving. I hear her taxi pull up. I hear it drive away. I want to block out these sounds. But I can't._

---

"Hey, Pence. You okay?"

No answer. I don't expect one. He's blocking us out. Blocking me out. I know exactly what he's going through. He has no idea how lucky he is though. My dad left without telling me. His mom tried to talk to him. He refused to listen. I don't blame him, really. I wouldn't have listened either.

"Pence? Listen. I know what you're going through. I want to help you more than you will ever know. You can't just block us out. You can't block me out."

He looks up. His eyes are bloodshot, his cheeks tearstained. I sit down next to him, right here in the dirt. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking this very second.

I reach out an arm around him and pull him close to me. He's been my best friend for so long. I remember dragging him to shopping trips, him dragging me on his photography encounters. He's been there for me through the bad times, and through the good times. Most friends fight time after time. We never have.

I feel his body shaking, and my shoulder is wet. He's crying. That shocks me. Pence never cries. But I can't blame him here either. I cried. He was there. I cried on his shoulder. Now it's his turn.

After a while, he stops. I keep holding him close. I can't help but think that this is a comfortable place right now.

I then wonder how long I've liked him. I remember how we met.

_He had just moved here, to Twilight Town. He was this dirty little 10 year old, with a camera around his neck. He was taking pictures of everything. This boy approached me._

_"Can I take your picture?" he asked. I nodded and let him snap the picture._

_"What's your name?"  
__"Pence. What's yours?"  
__"Olette," I replied.  
__"That's a pretty name," he commented. I smiled.  
__"Thanks. Wanna go play by the beach? There's a lot of cool pictures you can take there."_

_I remember his face lighting up. We got pictures of the ocean, of sandcastles. Even a Sea Salt Icecream stand. I introduced him to Hayner and Roxas later. They clicked immediately, and I knew a strong friendship was born._

But I was first. I was the first friend he had, and he remembers it.

I feel him letting go of me, and I let go. He sniffles a little, and smiles.

"Thanks, Olette."  
"If you ever need a friend, I'm here."  
"You always have been."

Pence smiles a little.

"Remember when Seifer was bullying you that one time?" he asked, out of nowhere.  
"Yeah, I do. He was trying to get ahold of money from me."  
"That money that I gave you for Icecream."  
"Yeah. He tried to steal it."  
"And then I showed up..."  
"...and beaned him with that slingshot."

We laughed.

"That's a perfect example of what kind of friend you are, Pence. Loyal, and defensive about your friends."  
"Yeah, but you're there for me. Always have been. When my sister left for college and I was miserable, you were there."

I smiled at him.

"Does it bug you that I always know when somethin's on your mind?" he asked randomly.  
"No."  
"Good. Then, what's on your mind, Olette?"

I blushed slightly. Maybe I should go ahead and tell him.

"Well..."

I didn't want to risk out friendship by telling him. But, I didn't want to risk it by not telling him.

"...I think that I, well, I like you. A lot."

I waited, with bated breath. He grinned.

"I like you too, Olette. A lot."

-------------------------------------------

Come **here** and _cry_ on myshoulder  
I'll _hold_ you **till** it's _over  
_I'll _rescue_ you **tonight  
**Let _my_ arms be your **_shelter  
_**Your hiding _place_ for **e v e r  
**I'll love you **more** than**_ life_**

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-** The song Cry On My Shoulder is (c) Overflow. KH stuff are (c) TetsuNom. and SqueEnix.

**Authoress Note-** I felt like writing an Olence ficlet, and here it is. Teehee. I think this would be a cute coupling. Probably not the way I write it. It doesn't flow right, or so I think. If anyone wants to help me on how to get it to work better, review it and tell me, please.

_x3, Firaga_


End file.
